Larkin family/Gallery
Members of the Larkin family. '1st Century BCE' Alexandros.jpg|'Alexandros' (? - ?) was a Greek warrior.|link=Alexandros Aidurix.jpg|'Aidurix' (? - ?) was a Greco-Gallic nobleman from Helvetii.|link=Aidurix Brixturix2.jpg|'Brixturix' (? - ?) was a Greco-Gallic nobleman from Helvetii.|link=Brixturix '1400's' Alexey Zhavoronok2.jpg|Alexey Zhavoronok (November 19, 1467 - ?) was the Mentor of the Russian Assassins.|link=Alexey Zhavoronok '1800's' JeremiahLarkin.jpg|Jeremiah Larkin (July 21, 1792 - ?) was the firstborn son of Gregory and Chimalis Larkin.|link=Jeremiah Larkin Owen Larkin.jpg|Owen Larkin (September 19, 1794 - ?) was the secondborn son of Gregory and Chimalis Larkin.|link=Owen Larkin Xander Larkin.jpg|Xander Larkin (September 10, 1796 - November 29, 1942) was the thirdborn son of Gregory and Chimalis Larkin, and was a Mentor of the Assassin Order.|link=Xander Larkin Aaron Larkin.jpg|Aaron Larkin (July 18, 1803 - ?) was the fourthborn son of Gregory and Chimalis Larkin.|link=Aaron Larkin Peter GreyL.jpg|Lord Peter Grey-Larkin (June 16, 1822 - ?) was the firstborn son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Peter Grey-Larkin Perry_GreyL2.JPG|Lord Perry Grey-Larkin (July 12, 1824 - ?) was the secondborn son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Perry Grey-Larkin Philip_Grey-Larkin.jpg|Lord Philip Grey-Larkin (October 1, 1826 - ?) was the thirdborn son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Philip Grey-Larkin Brandon6.jpg|Lord Prescott Grey-Larkin (April 27, 1828 - ?) was the fourthborn son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Prescott Grey-Larkin PierceGreyLarkin.jpg|Lord Pierce Grey-Larkin (February 9, 1844 - ?) was the firstborn child of Peter Grey-Larkin, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Pierce Grey-Larkin PetraGreyLarkin.jpg|Lady Petra Grey-Larkin (December 7, 1847 - ?) was the secondborn child of Peter Grey-Larkin, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Petra Grey-Larkin PhoebusGreyLarkin.jpg|Lord Phoebus Grey-Larkin (May 2, 1845 - ?) was the secondborn child of Perry Grey-Larkin, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Phoebus Grey-Larkin PayneGreyLarkin.jpg|Lord Payne Grey-Larkin (September 21, 1846 - ?) was the fifthborn child of Perry Grey-Larkin, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Payne Grey-Larkin PrewittGrey-Larkin.jpg|Lord Prewitt Grey-Larkin (December 14, 1848 - ?) was the sixthborn child of Perry Grey-Larkin, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Prewitt Grey-Larkin ParkerGreyLarkin.jpg|Lord Parker Grey-Larkin (March 19, 1849 - ?) was the seventhborn child of Perry Grey-Larkin, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Parker Grey-Larkin PhoenixGreyLarkin1.jpg|Lord Phoenix Grey-Larkin (August 8, 1850 - ?) was the ninthborn child of Perry Grey-Larkin, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Phoenix Grey-Larkin PercyGreyLarkin.jpg|Lord Percy Grey-Larkin (April 7, 1847 - ?) was the firstborn son of Philip Grey-Larkin, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Percy Grey-Larkin PresleyGreyLarkin.jpg|Lord Presley Grey-Larkin (June 4, 1848 - ?) was the firstborn son of Prescott Grey-Larkin, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Presley Grey-Larkin PhoenixGreyLarkin.jpg|Lord Paxton Grey-Larkin (September 12, 1850 - ?) was the fifthborn son of Prescott Grey-Larkin, and was a member of the English-American Assassins.|link=Paxton Grey-Larkin '1900's' Link Larkin2.jpg|Link Larkin (December 20, 1942 - December 29, 1986) was the fourthborn child of Nasko and Dworja Larkin, and was a detective and a member of the American Assassins.|link=Link Larkin Lucinda Guthrie23.jpg|Lucinda Guthrie (née Larkin) (b. ?) is the only daughter of Harold and Dorothy Larkin, and the mother of Samuel, Paige, Zac, Joshua, Melody, Dylan, Jeb, Elizabeth, Joelle, Lewis, Cissie and Mary Guthrie.|link=Lucinda Guthrie SamuelGuthrie3.jpg|Samuel Guthrie (b. August 8, 1978) is the firstborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie, and is a member of the X-Men.|link=Samuel Guthrie Paige Guthrie 2.jpg|Paige Guthrie (b. June 16, 1982) is the secondborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie, and is a member of the X-Men.|link=Paige Guthrie Zac17.jpg|Zac Guthrie (b. October 18, 1987) is the thirdborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie, and is a member of the X-Men Kids.|link=Zac Guthrie Joshua Guthrie.jpg|Joshua Guthrie (b. June, 1990) is the fourthborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie, and is a member of the New X-Men.|link=Joshua Guthrie Melody Guthrie.jpg|Melody Guthrie (b. 1991) is the fifthborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie, and is a member of the New X-Men.|link=Melody Guthrie Dylan Guthrie.jpg|Dylan Guthrie (b. 1992) is the sixthborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie.|link=Dylan Guthrie Jeb Guthrie.jpg|Jebediah Guthrie (b. ?) is the seventhborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie, and is a member of the New X-Men.|link=Jebediah Guthrie Elizabeth Guthrie.jpg|Elizabeth Guthrie (b. ?) is the eighthborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie, and is a member of the New X-Men.|link=Elizabeth Guthrie JoelleGuthrie.jpg|Joelle Guthrie (b. ?) is the ninthborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie.|link=Joelle Guthrie LewisGuthrie.jpg|Lewis Guthrie (b. ?) is the tenthborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie.|link=Lewis Guthrie CissieGuthrie.jpg|Cissie Guthrie (b. ?) is the eleventhborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie.|link=Cissie Guthrie MaryGuthrie.jpg|MaryGuthrie (b. ?) is the twelvthborn child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie.|link=Mary Guthrie Alec_Larkin.jpg|Alec Larkin (b. November 19, 1984) is the grandson of Link Larkin, and is an ally of the American Assassins.|link=Alec Larkin '2000's' ThomasGuthrieII.jpg|Thomas Guthrie (b. ?) is the firstborn child of Samuel Guthrie and Lila Cheney, and is a member of the Young X-Men.|link=Thomas Guthrie Wyatt2.jpg|Wyatt Summers (b. October 6, 2013) is the firstborn son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers, and is a founding member of the Young X-Men.|link=Wyatt Summers Chris5.jpg|Chris Summers (b. May 19, 2014) is the secondborn son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers, and is a member of the Young X-Men.|link=Chris Summers Alex17.jpg|Alex Summers (b. January 19, 2015) is the thirdborn son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers, and is a member of the Young X-Men.|link=Alex Summers Brandon9.jpg|Brandon Summers (b. January 20, 2015) is the fourthborn son of Zac Guthrie and Crystal Summers, and is a member of the Young X-Men.|link=Brandon Summers SkylerLarkin.jpg|Skyler Larkin (b. ?) is the only son of Alec Larkin.|link=Skyler Larkin '2040's' Philip_Summers2.jpg|Ezra Summers|link=Ezra Summers Mia_Summers2.jpg|Mia Summers|link=Mia Summers KatSummers.jpg|Kat Summers|link=Kat Summers PerrySummers3.jpg|Perry Summers|link=Perry Summers TristanSummers2.jpg|Tristan Summers|link=Tristan Summers NyleSummers4.jpg|Nyle Summers|link=Nyle Summers Gabriel_Summers_II3.JPG|Jeremy Summers|link=Jeremy Summers Xander_Summers.jpg|Xander Summers|link=Xander Summers JensenSummers3 2.jpg|Jensen Summers|link=Jensen Summers Garrett Summers2.jpg|Garrett Summers|link=Garrett Summers DacreSummers.jpg|Dacre Summers|link=Dacre Summers JacksonSummers3.jpg|Jackson Summers|link=Jackson Summers HaileeSummers.jpg|Hailee Summers|link=Hailee Summers MelodySummers2.jpg|Melody Summers|link=Melody Summers KJSummers2.jpg|KJ Summers|link=KJ Summers TK_Summers2.jpg|T.K. Summers|link=T.K. Summers Adrian_Summers2.jpg|Adrian Summers|link=Adrian Summers Richard_Summers2.jpg|Richard Summers|link=Richard Summers LowellSummers.jpg|Lowell Summers|link=Lowell Summers David_Summers2.JPG|David Summers|link=David Summers MalachiSummers.jpg|Malachi Summers|link=Malachi Summers Shaun4.jpg|Shaun Summers|link=Shaun Summers RaphaelSummers.jpg|Raphael Summers|link=Raphael Summers ElyonSummers.jpg|Elyon Summers|link=Elyon Summers Austin Summers4.JPG|Austin Summers|link=Austin Summers EdenLarkin.jpg|Eden Larkin|link=Eden Larkin 'Members by Marriage' Sophia Grey.jpg|Sophia Grey (Xander Larkin)|link=Sophia Grey TZ Guthrie.jpg|Thomas Guthrie (Lucinda Guthrie)|link=Thomas Guthrie LilaCheney.jpg|Lila Cheney (Samuel Guthrie)|link=Lila Cheney JonothonStarsmoreChamber.jpg|Jonothon Starsmore (Paige Guthrie)|link=Jonothon Starsmore CrystalWikia.jpg|Crystal Summers (Zac Guthrie)|link=Crystal Summers LilyMoonstar.jpg|Lily Moonstar (Wyatt Summers)|link=Lily Moonstar NickGrimmhardt.jpg|Nick Burkhardt (Chris Summers)|link=Nick Burkhardt Valeria2.JPG|Valeria Richards (Alex Summers)|link=Valeria Richards Marley Mantega.jpg|Marley Mantega (Brandon Summers)|link=Marley Mantega AriaMontgomery.jpg|Aria Montgomery (Ezra Summers)|link=Aria Montgomery JacksonKenner.jpg|Jackson Kenner (Mia Summers)|link=Jackson Kenner RubyCortese.jpg|Ruby Cortese (Tristan Summers)|link=Ruby Cortese BonnieBennett.jpg|Bonnie Bennett (Jeremy Summers)|link=Bonnie Bennett BlueJames.jpg|Blue James (Xander Summers)|link=Blue James Category:Galleries Category:Family Galleries